The Sentence Series
by Puh-Schell
Summary: The twins' joke shop is so much more. Sometimes you just have to come in through the back door. - This is a series of drabbles whose titles form a sentence when finsihed. TWINCEST
1. Considering

**Title:** Considering

**Author: **Puh-Schell

**Summary:** A drabble about the twins. Their joke shop is so much more. Sometimes you just have to come in through the back door.

**A/N:** First in a series of rather long drabbles. Maybe even short stories.

**Word Count: **522

Fred sighed and let himself fall on the bed next to George.

His twin looked up from the book he was reading.

"Bored." George stated as if he were Fred. Without even once glancing at the cover, Fred said in the same tone: "Greek Mythology."

It was the last week before Hogwarts started again -  and a weekend.

That meant many people in Diagon Alley, many children and teenagers buying their school supplies.

But Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was closed today.

Fred rolled on his side and snuggled up to his brother, flinging an arm over his waist and snuggling closer.

George sighed happily and continued reading.

They had needed this off-time badly. Running the business had been harder than they had expected.

Of course, that was also because they did more than invent jokes. You couldn't get enough money for dragon scale jackets just form selling jokes.

George smiled when he felt Fred's tongue licking his throat. Snuggling closer to his twin, George arranged himself so that he could still read.

What not many people knew – at least those people who would have said something about it – was that the Weasley Twins were known to be able to obtain anything.

It had started when they'd needed to get supplies for their jokes. But it hadn't ended there.

"Anybody coming over today?" Fred asked between pressing little kisses upon George's ear.

"No. Neither family nor clients." George answered.

Fred grinned and let his hands wander under George's shirt. While his brother started to lean in into the touch, he kept on reading.

Before Fred had time to change this fact, a slight buzz sounded throughout their apartment atop of their shop.

Fred looked up while George still kept reading. "Nobody was expected." George exclaimed, as if Fred had asked a question.

Sighing, they both stood up. George left his book on the bed and they went down.

In the backroom of their shop stood a slightly short figure, wearing expensive, tasteful clothes.

Draco Malfoy.

Fred shot his brother a quick look. Yes, George said with his eyes, his father was given the kiss just two days ago.

Fred cleared his throat. "Hello Malfoy. What do you want?"

Draco looked at them, his usual sneer missing. "I was told you knew how to obtain unusual things."

Fred nodded his head slowly. "Yes, you could say that."

Draco nodded. "I want information and anything useful about soul magic."

Fred and George looked at each other and considered this request. They knew what Draco wanted to do, it was quite clear. It was also quite clear as to whom Draco was loyal too.

The question was, would they do it?

They contemplated.

They didn't want to support Voldemort or one of his followers, but they didn't want to support Dumbledore either. The first was cruel and had the wrong ideas and the second too strict and moral driven to appeal to them. Both were tyrants in their own way.

Turning around they answered as one: "Sure thing. Give us a few days and we'll present you anything we find about that. Prices will be made later."


	2. The Results

**Title:** The Results

**Author:** Puh-Schell

**Summary:** Sequel to Considering, One-Shot / Drabble

**Word Count:  **670

"This had better work…" Draco muttered.

George rolled his eyes and Fred smirked. "Don't worry."  "we even got a necromancer to examine the ritual."

Draco stopped his pacing and regarded the twins closely. A necromancer? Necromancy was forbidden in totally every country of the world. Where did the _Weasleys_ find one?

"A necromancer?"

Fred grinned. "Yeah. Was quite difficult to get hold of him I have to say. Quite difficult."

Draco Malfoy knew the meaning off this message. "I will remember that and even more so when it does work:" he clarified.

"Well, off you are then."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be ere for the ritual?"

George and Fred snorted together. "No. We spent a week searching for these things and" "to be true, we don't get on well with these kind of undead."

Draco was interested in the meaning of that comment, but his father was more important. "It's supposed to summon a Celestrial, right?"

They nodded. "Yes. Right into the room. Have your things ready, the spell and the gem and that's it."

~*~

Fred gasped when George slit inside of him.

He purred and threw his head back, where George met his mouth with a kiss.

George kept this position for a few minutes. Nothing was better than the feeling of Fred around him, encircling him, while they were in their warm 'nest'.

Finally, Fred whined and George started moving slowly. Fred moaned and met each of George's slow, sensual thrusts.

They were interrupted by the familiar buzz which announced that someone had just entered through the backdoor.

  
Fred and George looked at each other.

"Don't want to stop." Fred whined.

George captured his twins mouth and started the thrusting once again.

"Are you up there?" Draco's voice rung up the stairs.

Fred growled and George stopped.

Fred pouted. "I hate those Malfoys."

George chuckled. "We have to go down." He licked Fred's ear. "Yeah, I know."

He sighed when he slipped out of his brother. The loss of his brother's heat was horrible, but they had had to end their love-making before, usually at the burrow.

"We're coming." George yelled. "Wish I was…" Fred muttered.

Nearly ten minutes later, they both descended the stairs. Thanks to a certain special spell, their erections weren't showing.

As soon as they'd entered the back room, a startled intake of breath was heard.

Surprised, they turned as to see who had made the sound.

Lucius Malfoy was standing, in all his glory, right in the middle of their back room.

Lucius looked over to his son. "These Weasleys helped to restore my soul?"

Draco nodded curtly. "Yes. And a fine job they did, too." Draco smiled at his father. Lucius regarded the twins a long time.

"I seem to need to thank you. A dementor's kiss cannot easily be countered."

Fred and George nearly doubled over from shock. Had Lucius Malfoy just thanked them?

Fred caught himself and grinned. "No thanks needed. But as we remember, your son still owes us the payment."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "You didn't pay them?"

"Well, it would have been possible that it didn't work."

Fred and George looked like they'd been insulted. "Just to let you know, our inventions and everything we look up always works."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, it seem so. So… we owe you the payment. How much is it?"

Fred shook his head. "We didn't want money."

George went to find their list. Once he was back, he handed it to Lucius. "That's the list of the things that we want. Most of them are potions ingredients, but hard to come by. And as a Weasley you don't get them in Knockturn Alley."

"And while being the Weasley Twins does, we don't want anybody to know we've gotten this things."

Lucius nodded. "You will get your things. I am very happy to be back."

Fred grinned. "Well, that's not something many people will say, but we appreciate business with you."

Lucius eyes gleamed. "That is something that I will remember."


	3. We Are

**Title:** We are

**Author:** Puh-Schell

**Summary:** Part Three In the sentence series  
**Word Count:**

**A/N:** The titles of all the drabbles will form a sentence or, if I do write the second sentence, two sentences.

George hummed softly while Fred watched the gathered order of the phoenix.

Finally, Dumbledore had enough of the noise and stomped his feet on the ground. "Attention, everyone."

Quickly everybody sat down – besides the tins who were already sitting – and listened.

"This emergency meeting was called due to an unfortunate turn of events."

Now he had the attention of _everyone_ in the room, including Mundungus Fletcher. Suddenly, a weight settled in Fred's stomach. He put his hand on his brother's knee.

~Please, don't let it be what I think it is.~

Dumbledore looked at everyone once before he continued. "As it appears to be, Lucius Malfoy was seen walking, talking and looking perfectly healthy in Ireland."

Fred could hear George's sharp intake of breath. ~Please don't make a connection to us.~

Fred knew he was being paranoid. There was simply no way Dumbledore could have heard of the twins activities.

Suddenly, the room erupted with noise. Shouts of 'That's impossible!' 'Now way!' or even 'You must be insane!' were heard.

Dumbledore gestured for it to be silenced and soon the noise died out.

"I contacted some of my acquaintances and they came up with a few details. Apparently, Draco Malfoy restored his father's soul with a special ritual that involved a celestrial. Unfortunately that was all the information I could get."

Again the order started to discuss this under itself.

Fred squeezed his brother's knee and sighed mentally. ~Saved.~

Again, Dumbledore quietened them down. "Now, we have to find out how exactly Draco Malfoy managed to do this and what else he is capable of"

George's finger nudged Fred's side. Fred understood the message. 'Yeah, right, as if Malfoy did anything. We found the ritual and got it necromancer approved.'

Dumbledore continued. "We will also need to find out if Voldemort was involved in this." Severus nodded. "And, of course, if we can use this knowledge to our advantage. To restore a soul is a very mighty power. Maybe if we altered the ritual we could make it less dangerous, less consumed from dark magic and use it to heal patients such as the Longbottoms."

The order agreed and soon the tasks were set.

Fred and George never got a serious task anyway. They were just in the order because their brothers and parents were. They weren't exactly wanted here. Many of these people thought them to be juvenile pranksters and just some of them thought they could at least be helpful in a fight.

Sometimes this fact was depressing.

Soon the tasks were set clear – Mundungus would search for information and Severus would noise around in Voldemort's lair. Charlie and Bill would ask around about ritual magic, together with two people the twins didn't know much about. Their father would look for Malfoy influence in the ministry.

~*~

This evening, when the twins arrived in their home, George dropped dead on the couch.

Fred smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his brother's cheek. "I'll make something to eat."

George nodded and sighed. "We had luck." "Once again."

George stayed on the couch until Fred handed him a piece of pizza. "Yum."

Fred sat down next to George and started eating. Their dinner was interrupted by their fireplace roaring to life.

"Messrs. Weasley."

Fred nearly lost his pizza and George sighed through his mouthful. "We never get any peace, do we?"

Fred stumbled over to the fireplace and answered. "Yeah?"

Suddenly, Lucius head appeared. Fred and George raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Malfoy?" they said at the same time.

Lucius smirked. "Are you interested in doing me a little favour? I assure you, it would be well paid."


	4. Lost

**Title:** Lost

**Author:** Puh-Schell

**Summary:** Third in the Sentence Series  
**Word Count: **638

**A/N:** Since I am hopeless with anything beyond lime, you'll have to imagine the lemon parts for yourselves. Sorry!

I also want to say thanks for the reviews. Just tell if I should continue, please. This whole thing here was rather experimental and well… I want to know how people think about it.

I also apologise for any stupid mistakes I might have made. It is spell-checked, but only from me and my program.

**First Sentence: _Considering The Results We Are Lost_**

****

Pulling his brother into the alley, Fred held his breath. Besides him, George stiffened and pressed himself into the black stone of the Diagon Alley house.

Mere inches before their faces, Mundungs Fletcher and Tonks came into view and walked by. Fred thanked whomever was responsible for it that they didn't look to their right.

An arm sneaked around his waist. Yes, that was close, Fred thought and leaned into the touch. Sometimes it became more than handy to be able to communicate without words.

Fred wondered, why the hell they had agreed to do this.

Of course, being a… well, dealer, Fred supposed, sometimes they had to get… tricky things. But this was the first… alright, the second time they had actually stolen anything themselves – Fred convinced himself that potion ingredients from Severus Snape's store didn't count.

It had been risky, but Malfoy had offered something more than worthy of this trouble. Malfoy himself hadn't even really known what he was trading. But had assumed form what he knew that it would be important to the twins.

~Never ever, Malfoy, sell something you don't know.~ Fred smiled and turned around, pressing a kiss to his brother's lips.

"We've got it." he whispered.

George put his arms around his brother and pulled him close.

"Yeah. And no one noticed it was us."

Fred smiled again and started licking George's throat. George loved to have his throat licked and kissed, a fact which had amused Lee Jordan greatly.

A little nudge on his back reminded Fred, that they had to get home. He whined, but pulled away anyway.

~*~

The next morning found the twins happily making love in their shared bed, this time without any interruptions.

Afterwards Fred cooked up some simple breakfast and brought it to the bed.

"Time to celebrate George."

George laughed and took the tablet handed to him.

"I'm sure the order will send notice soon. Dumbledore's going to call everyone." George remarked.

Fred grinned happily and shrugged. "Who cares? This evening Malfoy will be here and then…" Fred made a gesture with his hand as if to say bye-bye.

George would have laughed, if their hadn't been that voice coming from outside the room, asking: "What about Malfoy?"

Shocked, the twins first stared at each other and then hurried to clean the room so that it didn't look as if there had been an orgy going on last night.

Managing this in record time, everything looked fine when their father opened the door, stepped in and took in the sight of his twin sons, eating breakfast in bed. One bed.

"Shouldn't there be two beds?" Arhtur asked.

Fred smiled sheepishly. "Not enough money."

"You should have said something."

"We didn't want" "to bother you."

Arthur shook his head. "What about Malfoy now?"

George shrugged "We were just wondering about him becoming… well, whole again, with soul."

Arthur nodded. Why else should they have talked about him? Then, he sighed

"Something bad happened last night. A special artefact was stolen from one of our storehouses here in Diagon Alley."

"Really? What? How bad is it?" they asked simultaneously.

Arthur smiled at his sons' antics. "A very old dagger, assumed to have belonged to Slytherin himself. Dumbledore fears that the Dark Lord might have gotten it. But there's another problem."

Fred and George looked at each other quizzically. Another problem? Did they do something else last night?

Arthur noticed the looks on their faces and went on.

"This storehouse was keyed to the order, not many knew about it. Only order members could pass through the threshold. Dumbledore is checking the last signatures right now. There were spies in the order, but in at least five hours we'll have them."

Arthur smiled reassuringly while inside Fred and George sheer terror started.

They had been caught.


End file.
